The present invention relates to an infusion device with a container having an opening at its bottom side in the operational position, sealable by means of a stopper, for the containment of an infusional solution, and a cannula penetrating the sealing stopper.
Infusion devices of this type with containers in the form of bags or bottles are known in different forms. The cannula is made to pierce the stopper, which consists mostly of rubber or a synthetic material, only at the time of use, but the present description will be based on the operational position of the infusion device, wherein the container is suspended with the stopper pointing downward and the cannula piercing the stopper.
In the practice of medicine, it is often necessary to administer several preparations simultaneously, possibly in different proportional amounts. It is therefore frequently necessary to use several containers of such different preparations, connect them by means of conduits and administer the medications in the form of a mixture. The presence of several containers with their corresponding connecting lines leads, however, to a confusing system which is not only inconvenient to handle, but makes erroneous interchanges possible.
In some cases it is possible to provide non-physiological mixed preparations in a single container; but in some instances, for example, physiologically metastable fat and glucose components, the preparations cannot be integrated and the dosage of proportional amounts of the components is not feasible.